


Committee Work

by notgoodatusernames



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoodatusernames/pseuds/notgoodatusernames
Summary: Completing this student council work was going to be the death of him. Uryuu almost considered telling him to forget it; he would do it all himself, no matter how long it took. He was probably going to have to redo Keigo's work anyway. But he couldn't quite make himself say it. Some part of Uryuu he wished he could ignore wanted him to come over. Some disgustingly hormonal part of him might have even created excuses for why today, when everyone else had other plans, was the very best time for completing the task.Why had Keigo gotten so ridiculously attractive in the past year? That was also going to be the death of him.
Relationships: Asano Keigo/Ishida Uryuu
Kudos: 1





	Committee Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is another ten-year-old fic, posted here with minimal editing. All for the sake of spreading the Keigo love. (Hot post-timeskip Keigo in particular for this one.) And this pairing that only had 2 fics when I checked the tag!
> 
> I have Keigo make a spelling mistake that I'm sure only works in English, so this is my preemptive request not to think too hard about it.

They stood in the nearly empty classroom, the student council president and the class loudmouth making a strange pair.

"Why do we have to do this?"

"Complaining will not get the project done any sooner."

"But why do you need me to help?"

"Kurosaki is working. Sado is training. Kojima has a date. That leaves you."

"How do you know I'm not busy?"

"Do you have work, training or a date?"

"I could have!"

Uryuu just looked at Keigo.

"Fine, I don't! But I could have! I want you to know that!"

"Of course, Asano." Uryuu pushed up his glasses. "You could have any job, power or woman you wanted."

"You don't have to make fun of me."

He kept going rather than letting his classmate dwell on the supposed slight.

"We can meet at my apartment." A strange look passed over Keigo's face, and Uryuu sighed. "Would you rather do it at your place?"

"N-no! That's all right! My room is a mess." He could have almost sworn that Keigo started blushing. 

Completing this student council work was going to be the death of him. Uryuu almost considered telling him to forget it; he would do it all himself, no matter how long it took. He was probably going to have to redo Keigo's work anyway. But he couldn't quite make himself say it. Some part of Uryuu he wished he could ignore wanted him to come over. Some disgustingly hormonal part of him might have even created excuses for why today, when everyone else had other plans, was the very best time for completing the task.

Why had Keigo gotten so ridiculously attractive in the past year? That was also going to be the death of him.

****

"No, no, no! You're completely blurring your strokes here. This one is supposed to say Good Luck not Good Duck! Did you do that on purpose?" His eyes scan all corners of the poster as if expecting to find a rubber duck sketch to prove Keigo's guilt.

"No, I've just been making posters too long and my hand hurts! Can't we take a break?"

"Not until you do this the right way." He moved directly behind Keigo and placed his hand over the other boy's hand to guide his paintbrush in fixing the poster.

Uryuu cursed his position. Why hadn't he thought this through? His impulse to correct was too strong. His impulse to touch Keigo was stronger. For his part, Keigo was very still. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything more about the corrections.

"Why did you want us to work here instead of staying late at school or meeting in the library?"

"It was the best place."

"It was?"

Uryuu had an irrational wish to possess Keigo's flair for dramatic protesting.

"Of course. This was the most sensible place where we could spread out and not have to worry about how late we work."

"Oh." Did he sound disappointed? Uryuu couldn't think straight when he was practically wrapped around Keigo – why was he still practically wrapped around Keigo? – and he was imagining things.

"Do you want there to be another reason?" He meant his tone to be slightly condescending, but he cringed as he heard a hopeful note creep in.

"Have you been watching me in class?" Uryuu could see Keigo's eyes darting to the side to look at him.

"Do you want me to say yes?" His mouth was very close to Keigo's ear and his voice was low.

Keigo turned his head suddenly, mouth slightly open, probably to complain or protest or something else equally loud and grating. Uryuu saw his one chance and took it. It wouldn't ruin things any more than this line of questioning already had. He kissed Keigo before he could say a word.

Uryuu could feel the shock. He pressed on and licked at Keigo's lower lip because this was his one chance; he had about two seconds before it would all be over forever and he wanted to taste more of that incredibly infuriating mouth. But then Keigo was kissing him back.

Uryuu took pride in being calm and controlled in all areas of his life, but the feeling he put behind this was neither of those things.

Their position was awkward, and had to be most uncomfortable to Keigo who was twisting his head to reach. He pulled them both down sideways as he sucked hard on a spot on Keigo's neck that he knew would be covered by his school uniform shirt in the morning.

Uryuu didn't know how much time they spent on the floor. Keigo kissed with as much passion and exuberance as he put into his everyday life. It was easy to lose himself in it.

His hand drifted down Keigo's back until he reached his ass and grabbed it to press their bodies closer with a groan. Oddly enough, realizing how hard he was made Uryuu stop instead of wanting to go on. It was too much for this night that had already gone spiraling out of control. He pulled away with great difficulty and sat up. Keigo followed him, looking slightly dazed. There was paint on Keigo's shirt, which meant there was probably paint on his shirt as well. The poster they had ended up across was a total loss.

"Right." Uryuu adjusted his glasses. "I think that's probably enough work for tonight." He avoided looking directly at Keigo.

There was a full minute of silence, that was heart-stopping both because of his fear of Keigo's reaction to what they had just done and because Keigo rarely went so long without talking.

"We're not done, right?" His voice was hesitant. "I should come back tomorrow so we can finish?"

Uryuu's mouth went dry at the offer and he knew he was going to need some time in the shower before he could ever go to sleep tonight. "Yes. There's still so much for us to do."

Keigo nodded, his face wonderfully flushed, and then left in a flurry of nervous gestures. Uryuu trailed his finger through a smear of paint while he thought of all the things they could do to finish this before suddenly pushing himself up off the floor. He was about due for that shower.


End file.
